Lover’s Quarrel
by AquilusActa
Summary: Bickslow and Lisanna fights and possibly will call it quits if they can’t work it out.


It was a normal day in Mongolia, no wars or any destruction. But not to far away in a small apartment lies two people arguing. Inside you could see the couple, Lisanna and Bickslow, throwing their hands every which way.

"You know what Bickslow, if you want me to leave then just say it! If you are bored of me, should of just told me." Lisanna felt tears in her eyes, wiping them away before she started to have them flow down her face.

She doesn't know how this all came to be, they had a wonderful relationship, or she thought. She overheard Bickslow talking about her to the Thunder Legion, some good and some bad. The one thing that caught her attention was when he told them that sometimes, he wish she would try more with her appearance.

"I don't want you to leave Lizzy. The babies don't want you to leave neither. I know what I said was wrong.." Bickslow already threw his visor across the room from the heated argument.

"Then why won't you apologize then? You say you don't mean it but haven't even told me sorry once."

"But it's true, you haven't been taking care of yourself. You have had to at least lost over 30 pounds in the last month or so. You don't bother attempting to get dress and go to the guild and see anyone, not even your own fresh and blood. You don't ever tell me what's wrong anymore. I want to help but everything I try, you get piss with me."

"There's nothing wrong!" Lisanna shouts

"There is! If you would just talk to me, I wouldn't have to get the support from another female!" Bickslow shouting back at her.

"Because we hit a rough patch doesn't mean you get to fuck with other girls! How would you feel if I did that with some guy?"

"I don't have to worry about that because you don't go anywhere."

"How do you know I don't bring them here when your gone on missions? Fuck them on the couch or maybe the bed we sleep in after we have a talk."

Lisanna knew she cross the line when she spoke. They both knew she wouldn't do anything of the sort. Bickslow was her first in everything from her first boyfriend to having sex. But Bickslow went and grabbed Lisanna by the shirt.

"What did you just say?" Bickslow started to lose control with his eyes, from being red to green every few seconds.

"Not once did I sleep with a female, I only talk to one about our problems. And that girl was a member of Blue Pegasus, that I knew when I was in that guild for a year. If you are seriously sleeping with a low fucker then you can get the fuck out of MY APARTMENT!"

Lisanna could only look away, she hated it when he got this angry...he never hit her but it's the thought of it that scared her more. She could use her magic, but she didn't have enough energy to fight him. Her emotions were out of whack, making her tired most of the time anymore.

Both stood there, neither looking into each other's eyes. Bickslow knee he cross a line, he knows her better than that but the jealousy of her talking to a guy or even sleeping with a guy. He wanted to be the only one she ever has to deal with. He lets go of her shirt and then pushes her into his chest. Trying to comfort her, he felt the tears going onto his outfit.

"Lisanna...I know I went a bit too far. I just wish I could help you. You don't want talk about anything anymore and that honestly scares the fuck out of me."

"I'm sorry Bickslow...you already have enough problems...I don't want you to add mine to yours." Lisanna sniffles.

Bickslow pushes his finger underneath her chin, forcing her to look up at him. His anger went away when he saw those sad blue eyed staring back at him.

"No matter how many problems I have, I will deal with yours first. I want you to understand I love you Lisanna. Your the first girl I have ever loved. Your the first girl that the babies enjoy playing with or don't freak out."

"I...I just want to be as pretty as that girl okay...when I saw her talking to you. I noticed that she was really skinny, had beautiful long hair. It made me upset, I thought that you would like that instead of what I was looking like."

Bickslow was speechless...this is all because of him. He hugged her closer, looked deep into her eyes.

"Lisanna, I loved you the way you where. I loved your curves and still do. Your hair is beautiful, just like yourself. Don't compare yourself to other girls. You are my type, please believe me."

Lisanna wipes her eyes again his shirt, "I believe you...I'm sorry..."

Bickslow kisses the top of her head, "Don't be, why don't we order some take out and watch some TV? Maybe later we do some activities together like the good old days."

"I would love that Bickslow."

A one-shot, or maybe more depending how people enjoyed it, then it would be rated M.

I been busy with college so I apologize!

Lisanna's Love Story will be updated in a day or two, with college and two jobs it's hard to find time to write.


End file.
